Help Me!
by XxXkelly55XxX
Summary: Kelly's mom Trish is seeing this guy kane. But what her mom dosent know is kane has be hitting her.will kelly be able to tell her mom the truth or will she just let kane beat her?.
1. Chapter 1 we are getting married

A/N Hey everyone I'm here once again with a new story so I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Help Me! chapter 1 were getting married<p>

I got off the bus. As I got off I saw my mom's boyfriend's car in the driveway "Oh great" I thought to myself. I don't understand what she sees in him. Hes scary and his name goes well with it…Kane. I walked into the house.

"Mom I'm Home!" I said putting my book bag down

"Kelly can you come in the living room please" I went into the living room to see her with a huge smile on her face and Kane standing there next to her with a smirk on his face. I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Yes mom?"

"I have you something"

"Kane and I are getting married" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she do this. Shes gettng married to this monster. I just wanted to yell at her.

"Trish Stratus are you out of your mind. How can you do this. Most of all how could you do this to…me!"

Those were the words I wanted to say to her. But something else came out instead.

"Im happy for you really"

After I said that I ran up to my room. There was so much anger inside of me. The only person I want my mom to marry is my dad. My real dad. Not that monster down there. Maybe if i told her about what he did to me this wouldn't even be happening. He is only doing this to me because he needs someone to get his anger out. So i'm his punching bag. Thats right i said it PUNCHING BAG.

* * *

><p>I hope you like you remember to review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Please Don't tell anyone P

A/N First I will like to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever for being the first person to review and be excited for the next chapter thanks

* * *

><p>.<p>

Help Me!

Chapter 2 Please Don't Tell Anyone Please

I couldn't think straight. My life was turning upside down now

1. My dad walked out on me when I was a kid

2. my best friend Alex Riley moved away and he was the only one I could run to

3. Every since my mom was dating Kane she was acting different

And finally my soon to be "dad" is beating me! It feels like everyone I love is leaving me. A few minutes has past that's when I heard my laptop ring. I knew it was alex cause I gave him a special ring. I ran over to my laptop and opened it to see I had a chat invite. I clicked the yes bottom

"Alex alex alex thank god your on" I said with tears coming down

"Why are you crying"

"I just found out my mom is getting married to kane!" I said getting angry again

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO!" said yelling at him

"What!"

"You didn't understand that let me say it in Spanish no"

"Your unbelievable"

"Maybe that's why im getting beat every day" oh god why did I tell him that

"Wh-what your getting beat everyday? By who!" I started to cry again

"By kane I don't know why he is doing it. Alex please don't tell anyone please"

"Kelly I have to tell my dad about this he can put kane in jail for what hes doing to you!"

"Alex you can't you weren't suppose to know" I'm crying my eyes out my nose is pink. I never cry like this only when my dad left. "Alex please don't tell anyone" after I said that I ended the chat. I had mixed emotions I was hurt, sad and angry all at the same time. I throw my lamp across the room and lay on my bed crying my eyes out.

* * *

><p>Down stairs<p>

Hears the bang from upstairs. "Kane did you hear that?" Trish said looking at the ceiling. "Yeah I did what was that"

"I have no Idea I'm gonna go see if Kelly is okay" about to get up but kane holds her back "I will go check" as he got up he had a smirk on his face

Back to Kelly

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop crying. I was so scared if alex was going to tell his dad. If he did and kane found out he would beat me to death. I started to calm down when I heard a knock on my door. "Come In"<p>

"Hi Kelly" Goosebumps ran up all over my body when I heard his face. Tears began to form. Turned around "Kane"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 remember to review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 five months of hell

**A/N Hey everyone I have a problem….I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. So this chapter my not be so good I am truly sorry about it. Please Forgive Me . And I know this came out really late sorry about that. Now on to the story**

* * *

><p>Help Me!<p>

Chapter 3 five months of hell

"Kane" My heart was pounding. I am so scared if he would hit me. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. He had a strong grip on me. He was about to hit me but…

"You wouldn't dare hit me when my mom is here" He pulled his hand away

"Lucky girl…this time" He put the same smirk he had on his face earlier. After He left the room I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. His words kept echoing in my head. _Lucky girl…this time_. All I wanted to do was run to Alex but I knew I couldn't do that. I would talk to Michelle about it but she likes to run her mouth and tell everybody. I crawled over to the nearest corner in the room and started to cry.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since Kane and my mom got married. And 3 months since Kane hasn't hit me. Everything was going well in till… This morning.<p>

"Okay Kelly Kane I have to go on a business trip so I won't be back for 5 months" After she said that she gave me and Kane a hug. "Bye" and she left the house. I saw Kane looking at me. "What?" I said looking at him. He got up from the kitchen table and started to walk towards me. I was watching him and I was getting my iphone out of my back pocket. He was 10 inches away from me. I had my phone in my hands, I clicked the little black button. I went to slide the arrow but Kane hit the phone out of my hands. "What the hell" He started to choke me which made me fall on the couch.

"Your hurting me" I said with my hands trying to get his hand off my neck.

"That's the whole point sweetheart" I felt his grip get tighter. I was starting to lose air." Kane please" I said crying. My face was starting to turn purple that was when he let go and walked away with a smirk on his face. I fell on the floor gasping for air. I thought to myself _These five months are going to be hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again about it being out late. Remember to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 sorry isn't gonna cut it

**A/N Hey everyone I'm so sorry that this chapter came out late I will try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

><p>Help Me<p>

Chapter 4 sorry isn't gonna cut it

I got up from the floor holding my neck. I was coughing badly. I went pass the kitchen where Kane was in. I just kept my head down as I was walking. I heard him mumble something but I wasn't sure what it was. I got in my room and looked at the clock it was 6:15 A.M. and I went to my closet and put on a blue black that says: _Is that your face cause it's killing me,_ A pear of blue jeans and converse. I didn't want to see Kane so I went on my balcony and climbed down a tree that was next to it.

* * *

><p>At School (at lunch)<p>

"Kelly over here!" That was my best friend Eve calling me towards one of the lunch tables "Hey guys" I pulled a chair out. "why haven't you picked up your phone" Maryse said

"Sorry what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well we are going to the mall after school and I wanted to know if you were com-

"Kelly" Gosh this is way I didn't like sitting 3 tables down from his table.

"What" I said

"Can we tal-

"No" my friends was watching the whole time. I felt someone kick me from under the table. Eve gave me the look that says "talk to him" look. I sigh and stood up.

"You only have 5 minutes " He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the lunchroom

"Now talk" I said

"Listen Kelly I'm sorry that I cheated on you with your best"

"Correction EX-best friend" That EX-bestfriend was Katilyn

"Kelly I can't live with out you"

"Randall you liv-"

"Randy" He said he hated it when I call him by his first name well if anyone calls him that he would give them the viper stare.

"Randy… If you could 7 years without me which you did you can last from a life time"

"Kelly im so so so sorry" As much as I wanted to forgive him I knew I couldn't

"Randy Sorry Isn't gonna cut it" After I said that I walked back to the lunchroom and back to the table

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy remember to rate review and subscribe<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2 of the abuse

A/N I am So sorry I haven't updated for like a year I had some computer problems and other problems at home but guess what THIS GIRL IS BACK. Anyway enjoy the story

Closer and Closer I got to my house the more scared I got. Wishing and hoping for kane not to be home. My luck ran out. There in the drive way was kane's car. Damn it. Finally I reach my house. Turning the door knob I was shaking. I looked around the living and sighing with relief that kane wasn't there. But I was also nervous that he could be anywhere in the house. I put my book bag by the door and started heading up the stairs. I was almost at my room when I felt a hand on my mouth

"Where have you been kelly been waiting for you an hour ago"

"mmmm!" I tired to get his hand off my mouth cause I couldn't breath. Flash backs from earlier came. I didn't want that to happen again. The first thing that came to mind was to bite. I bit his finger hard which made him take his hand from my mouth. I started to run. I made it into my room. I was about to close the door but kane stopped it with his hand. He pushed the door opened which made me fall to the ground. Kane grabbed a hand full of my hair and started dragging me some where

"LET ME GO! AHHHH!" I cried

"This is what happens when you come home late" What is he gonna do to me! Kane let go of my hair and looked at me with a evil smirk. I saw kane's shoe come to the side of my and kicked me.

I turned my back to him which I wish I didn't because my face connected with the steps. Pain shot through my body as I was falling. Finally my falling had stopped but the pain didn't. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kane came rushing down the stairs and to me. He slapped me across the face

"Shut up people can hear you!' I wanted people to hear me that way they can lock this baster up. But I didn't scream because my body wouldn't be able to take anymore pain. Kane smirked at me then walked away. I don't know how long I been laying down on the ground but it feels like hours. Slowly I started to sit up. Every move i made pain was there. Finally I got up. I made it up to the stairs. I went to the bathroom. Looking myself in the mirror I saw a huge bruise on my face. Great. The last thing I need was a bruise on my face.

"Day 2 of the abuse" I sighed

A/N sorry it was short


End file.
